Existing door locking systems historically have been very complex in terms of part number count, cost and long tolerance chains. Moreover, different norms for products to be sold in Europe or USA make the design of door locking systems and related switches are not a global one, with a consequence of increasing complexity and cost. The known locking systems are pretty much the same. They all are using a cam wheel movement to activate the switches in the system. These known systems have the disadvantage of being very complex, with a number of pieces ranging from 25 to 40.